


What to do when the beat slows, and your heart with it

by 4ssassin4hire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lucio turns to Talon's side, evil frog man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ssassin4hire/pseuds/4ssassin4hire
Summary: Lucio Correia Dos Santos, a human so full of kindness that he saved thousands, he lead a revolution with his music, he is a hero. But to balance the kindness, there’s must always something much, much worse lurking beneath.





	What to do when the beat slows, and your heart with it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnotacyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotacyborg/gifts).



Lucio Correia Dos Santos, a human so full of kindness that he saved thousands, he lead a revolution with his music, he is a hero. But to balance the kindness, there’s must always something much, much worse lurking beneath. 

 

Working with Lucio was a pleasant time for everyone, he was always there to pick you up, to lend a helping hand when there was no one else, his music literally saved lives. 

When you had heard those healing beats for so long, thrived in the uplifting tunes, you’d know when his songs took a strange turn; when the beats weren’t off, just few and far apart, the rhythm no longer soothing, more spine tingling and fear inducing, and the words he sang now spoken with a different feeling. 

Hana had asked him if he was ok, if there was something she could do to help the little frog guy, but he just huffed and turned a blind eye to her. Hana knew she had to do something, she had to help him with whatever was wrong, so she went around the base, asking, pleading with people to help and find out what they could all do. But no one knew, it just seemed like this had happened out of the blue. 

The only one who had seemed to also notice Lucio’s sad beats was Reinhardt. The old man always enjoyed commenting on how ‘younger generations don’t know the good stuff’ with Lucio, even as they shared said tunes and even puns. However, there was nothing he could do, he hadn’t seen Lucio in a good while now, apparently the only one who had was Hana.   
Things would be ok though, she knew Lucio loved performing his concerts more than anything, seeing people’s faces light up, joining strangers together for a night of enjoyment and peace; it was what he lived for. 

So, she waited.

 

But, upon the day of the concert, hearing Lucio like this was…saddening. His songs were slow, too slow for the usually up-beat man. Hana was only upsetting herself by listening, but she wanted to go through to the end, maybe he would pick it up. Maybe the delighted faces of the people would fuel him. 

Lights glared at the green man, illuminating him with purples, greens, yellows, all venomous colours he wouldn’t normally use. The people were loving it though, saying the ‘new Lucio was incredible’, but they didn’t know what was happening really. Cameras were catching his every angle, the way his hair swayed with the songs, his hands entrancing as they danced their way across the records, his expressionless stare at the records he controlled with such simplicity. 

It wasn’t the Lucio Hana knew.

She glanced over at the numerous televisions surrounding the stadium, watching this ‘new Lucio’ poison the thriving crowds with his venom. 

A twitch in his face was the first thing she noticed, then a side eye to the camera closest, then a flash of a smirk. 

The beat picked up. Hands dancing, getting ready for the finale. 

His hand grazed the left record, scratching the song, right record rewound and fast forwarded as he swiped his hand in the air with a last note.

Hana watched, mesmerised as his arm rose, catching a quick glance of a final smirk in the TV.

Then there was nothing but darkness.

Light out, TV’s cutting to black as the power went.

Panic set in, this was never how Lucio finished his concerts. 

She fled the crowd to search back stage for him, but there was no trace, the crew backstage didn’t even know. Claim to not even remember which way he left. 

She made calls to anyone she could. Anyone who would answer her plea. But so few had any information, people had heard him, but couldn’t recall anything other than the music they heard as he neared. 

 

A few months had passed. There had been little to no news about Lucio. Just snippets of lies wound with more lies.  
People had even claimed to have seen him, seen him with purple and green clothing of all things. Even him being adorned with a ‘T’ shaped logo. But there was never any solid evidence, just tales. 

Even lies of his music started spreading. Apparently, it was being used to control and wipe minds, just as it had so easily raised spirits and hopes of those who heard.   
Hana couldn’t believe it, wouldn’t believe it.

But she had to when the now purple and green man approached her, hand out, asking for her to join him and Talon

**Author's Note:**

> Basically frog man is tired of watching the people he helped and lead turn evil and a side eye to people in need, so he changed his music so he was able to control people. And he's now a poisonous frog man.   
> Boom
> 
> ...  
> Blame the Gf for this


End file.
